Wall tiles can be installed on the exterior wall of a building to protect the building from rain and/or sun. These wall tiles are typically installed using mortar to create a flush surface along the wall. However, using mortar to install the wall tiles can be challenging because the mortar may be difficult to properly mix, the tiles may be difficult to align on the mortar, and the mortar may be messy. Accordingly, there is a need for a wall tile design that is easier to install and maintains a flush surface along the wall.
While a variety of wall tiles have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.